Found
by shelaweena
Summary: Completely on hold for the time being, but I still wanted it to be in the correct forum.
1. Here is no Why

Author: Shelaweena  
Summary: Liz finds something that changes her life, again, and it effects everyone. NO real paring for now, just the formation of a really strong bond between Mi/L. This is my Roswell universe, so some things happened concurrent with the show and some did not. Alex is not dead, and never will be. Max and Liz, and Michael and Maria, are together, not especially serious, but committed. Tess is not evil.  
Rating: PG for now  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I had my way, Brendan would be mine forever. J  
Note: I plan to continue this. I've had this story rolling around in my noggin for a long time now, so I absolutely must finish it. I would love, Love, LOVE Reviews.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
I'm Liz Parker, and I want to tell you how my life changed forever…again.  
  
Things are different now. Amazing things happened this summer. Things I can still barely comprehend even now.   
I interned at Roswell Community Library this summer. I enjoyed it a lot. I mean why wouldn't I? I was totally at home. So many books, information just waiting to be absorbed, it was like heaven. Ok, not heaven, but pretty close to a self proclaimed bookworm.   
I worked the afternoon shift at the Crashdown on Saturday, August 26, and was running late to the Library. I was closing that night, and I knew I would have to work late…on a Saturday night…with a party raging down the street…a new dress for said party in my closet…and the possibility of meeting up with a certain Czechoslovakian I was crushing on. Needless to say, I was not thrilled at the prospect of working overtime!   
Mrs. Hardey, my boss asked me to lock up when I finished restacking the books on my cart, and replacing the microfilms that were viewed that day of the town newspaper.  
I called Maria to let her know I would be late, asked her to pick me up at 10:30, and to bring my dress. I proceeded to put away the books, saving the filmstrips for last, because it was pure murder placing each one the correct file.  
Maria arrived at about 11pm, late as usual. In this case, it was all right because as I was replacing the film slides, a date caught my eye. Max and Isabel had been found on that date in the desert after leaving the pod chamber. I was curious, and decided to take a look at it. That was where Maria found me when she came in. She was rushing, as usual, and offered to help me put the microfilm away. As I reached down to gather the filmstrips, another date popped out at me, then another and another. I started to get a bad feeling, as I put in the next microfilm. All of the slides that were pulled that day, in some way corresponded to a major alien disaster, and when I say alien, I mean, "our" aliens. Everything was there, from the events of the Alien Festival, the shooting at the Crashdown, Agent Pierce and Nasado disappearing, and several others. No way this could be coincidence!!!   
Only five filmstrips didn't fit the pattern. One was dated exactly six years to the day, before Max and Isabel Evans were found wandering in the New Mexico desert. Maria and I decided to look at that one first. As the screen adjusted, the front page of the Daily Roswellian came into view.  
  
4 Infants Found on the Steps of Local Police Station  
Roswell - Four Infants were found this morning outside of the Chaves County Sheriffs' office. "I walked in this morning at about 6:30 to retrieve my daily readouts. I started back out to my car no more than 5 minutes later, and there they were," said Deputy Jim Valenti, who has been with the department for three years. Each baby was wrapped in a blanket, and left in a basinet. No note has been found. The only thing personal found on the babies, were individual necklaces with strange markings around each of their necks.   
All four infants, two boys and two girls, are in excellent health, and have no visible signs of neglect. Dianne Evans, a nurse at Roswell Community Hospital has confirmed, "The babies are all doing well. I have never seen anything like it, however. These babies are just a few hours old, but their eyes are wide open. They are even playing with their toes and gurgling already."   
"I just don't understand why anyone would abandon these poor defenseless babies," said Nancy Parker in an interview this afternoon. She and her husband Jeff, the owners of the new Crashdown Restaurant are caring for the two girls. The boys are in the care of Elayne and John Whitman.   
All resources are being used to find the parents of these little ones. If you have any information, please call the Chaves County Sheriffs Department or the Roswell Police Department.  
-Written by Amy Deluca  
  
Mysterious Lights seen over Desert Again  
The lights are back! Our very own UFO's were seen again last night for nearly three hours. "It seems our little friends are becoming more active…"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
This was big news. In small towns, big news lives on for a long time. It seemed really strange that neither Maria nor I had ever heard about this. Especially since our parents were involved. I made a mental note to ask my mom and dad about it when they got back from Arizona next week. I also realizes my mom would have been about eight months pregnant with me, and two newborns to take care of on top of that! Sounded like a death wish to me!!!  
Maria started rambling about something. I wasn't really paying attention, because my entire focus was drawn to the remaining four slides. Do you know what it's like when you were a child and you did something wrong at school? You knew the teachers would tell your parents, so you walked home as slow as possible, and the close you got to home the slower you would walk. You know how your stomach dropped, and you just had this sense of lingering dread wash over you? That was how I felt as I stared at the slides. The first was dated on Kyle's birthday.  
  
  
First of Roswell Four Adopted  
Roswell - One month ago, our community was stunned when for newborn babies were found on the steps of the Chaves County Sheriffs Department. No one has come forward to claim responsibility, so District Judge Harris has ruled that the babies be put up for adoption.   
Jim and Vivian Valenti were the first to step forward and begin the adoption process. The papers were signed this morning, and baby Kyle will be returning home with them this afternoon.   
As you might remember, Deputy Valenti was the first to find the four…  
*********************************************************************  
  
I had never been so shocked in my life. I didn't know Kyle had been adopted. My hands were shaking as I put in the next slide, although I wasn't consciously sure if I knew why. Then the screen cleared, and my entire body went numb. Maria fainted next to me, and somewhere subconsciously I registered that fact, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen.  
  
Baby Maria's Adoption is Finalized!  
  
I knew deep down what was in the final two films, but I had to look anyway. One was dated on my birthday, and the other on Alex.   
  
Baby Elizabeth Stays with the Parkers  
  
&  
  
Last of the Roswell Four Adopted  
John and Elayne Whitman opened their doors to baby Alex last month, when he was found with three others at the Sheriff's Department. Now Alex will have a permanent place in their family…  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Maria began to wake up, and started asking questions. It was all I could do to not bolt out of there. My mind was racing. Maria, Alex, Kyle and I were found on a doorstep. Our parents had never said anything! No one had, and I couldn't help but see the similarity…Max, Michael and Isabel were also found alone, left by someone unknown.   
I had to find them, my friends, Kyle, Alex, Max, Michael, Isabel, even Tess. I would have actually been able to stand the company of Tess at that moment. How desperate was that! I vaguely remember locking up as quickly as possible, and practically pushing Maria out to the car. She was in total breakdown mode, and I realized neither of us were stable enough to drive. So, I drug her down the street, nearly running. The party was only two blocks away, on the opposite side of the street.  
I could feel the music pulsing from the house across the street, and started to cross, but hung back because I heard a motorcycle coming down the street. As the motorcyclist, (which I then recognized as Michael) came parallel to a van sitting across the road, two very drunk junior guys ran out from behind it.   
Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. The boys stood in the middle of the road scuffling, totally oblivious to everything. Michaels' breaks were screeching. Maria was in her own world, and I did what I've always done when faced with something horrible. My hand shot up in front of my body and I screamed, "NO"! However, this time instead of slow motion horrible, something amazing happened. As soon as the scream left my throat, an unseen hand pushed boys out of the way!  
My fingertips were on fire, and my whole body felt electrically charged. I saw the guys fly out of the way, and that's when realization dawned on me. I did that. Me, Liz Parker, just saved these two guys!!! But just as quickly as the power charged through me, it left, and when it left, all of my energy was completely drained.   
I don't remember much after that. Michael was by my side in an instant, lowering me to the ground, as my knees gave way. He was screaming at Maria to go get the others, which I assume she did. I was fading quickly, but I watched as every emotion I could think of played over Michael's face, wonder, awe, fear, concern, finally realization, then relief, and bewilderment. This was the first time I had seen Michael completely unguarded. I could vaguely make out the sound of my name being called, and feet pounding on the pavement, but my focus was entirely on Michael. A half smile tugged at his lips, as he looked down at me, and told me everything would be all right. "Rest now Liz, you saved us." As he held me in his strong arms, I knew he was telling the truth. I also knew I would be safe.  
  
~FIN~ 


	2. Tonight, Tonight

Chapter 2  
Tonight, Tonight  
"This can't be happening! I mean, it's not possible!!!"  
  
"I saw it with my own two eyes, it happened, there's no way around it!"  
  
"Maybe you pushed them with your powers, without realizing it, or they could have stumbled out of the way."  
  
"Yeah, sure, the stumbled three feet into the air and ten feet away. Listen to yourself! Have you ever used your powers without realizing it?"  
  
"But..."  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Max has evidently joined Maria in Denialville," I mutter to myself. I'm standing just to the side of the door that leads from Michael's bedroom to his living room. No one has seen me yet, which is fine by me. I'm still drowsy and don't have all of my strength back.  
  
As I woke, I could hear voices. I picked them out to be Max and Michael. Arguing. Again. Max sounded positively bewildered, and Michael seemed ready to suffocate Max. It took me a few minutes to decide where I was. I was on a bed, that much I knew, but my vision was still blurry. So I just snuggled back into the covers, hoping to stay warm and comfy for a few more minutes. Inhaling, I recognized a distinct musky, outdoorsy sent that belonged to Michael. I only had a moment to ponder the fact that I knew his scent. I sound of my name drifted to my ears, pulling me out of my reverie. I knew they must still be talking about the near accident. Still feeling a bit dizzy, I slowly made my way to where I stand now. I am able to see Isabel, Alex, Kyle, and Tess curled up on the couch talking quietly. Maria is huddled in the corner, and Max and Michael are talking in the kitchen. Just from looking at Maria, I knew she had not been able to explain anything, and Michael had probably yet to get past Max.   
I stepped into the room, and like a wave, everyone jumped from their previous positions to swarm around me, all asking questions at the same time.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tell us what's happening!"  
  
I felt as if I was being pulled in twenty directions at once, so I decided to focus on the three people in the room who weren't prodding me for answers. Maria was still curled up in the corner, seeming not to notice the commotion. I sat down with her, took her hand and willed as much strength as I could spare to her. Then I turned my attention to the two silent aliens in the kitchen. Max was pacing, muttering incoherently to himself, and Michael just stood there, hands in his pockets, stonewall firmly back in place, snarky grin on his face. His eyes softened when they met mine.  
  
"Max, stop. Please"  
  
His pacing was making me dizzy. As soon as I opened my mouth, he stopped, and looked at me with complete and udder adoration.   
  
"I have to explain what happened tonight. Let me tell you everything, then I'll try to answer as many questions as I can. I won't be able to fill in a lot, but I will tell you what I know. OK?"  
  
Getting affirmative nods from everyone present, I went on.  
  
"Maria, Alex, Kyle, and I were adopted......I think we're all aliens."  
  
Ok, now looking back, I realize I probably could have broken the biggest news of our lives a little easier, but after everything I had been through, well let's just say I had a "brain fart." And chaos reigned again! Even Max joined in this time.  
  
"Hah, very funny!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"I don't understand!"   
  
"Liz, what do you mean?"   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"It's not possible!"   
  
"No way!!!"   
  
"Did you get hit in the head?"   
  
"Hey!" Michael screamed, and got everyone's attention. "Liz asked you to be quiet 'till she finished. Besides, can't you see she's still really weak? Now shut-up, and listen. OK?"  
  
I gave him a weak smile, and went on. I told the story this time starting at the beginning, without another interruption. I could tell everyone was still in shock. Maria, however, did start coming around, offering a comment or verification now and then. Considering all of the previous outbursts, I found it strange that no one had any questions when I finished my tale. I guess we all deal in our own way. 


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3  
The Morning After  
Silence. That's what greeted me the next morning when I woke. I snuggled back into the covers feeling oh so warm, and surprisingly refreshed. I realized that I wasn't in my own bed, and slowly let my eyes flutter open. I knew instantly that I was in Michael's bedroom once again. The only question was...where was everybody? I honestly didn't believe seven people could be so quiet, even in their sleep. For that matter, I had no memory of going to bed. I wandered into the kitchen to find the apartment empty, freshly brewed coffee, still warm bagels, and a note on the table.  
  
*********  
  
Liz,  
You fell asleep on the floor last night. I got Max to take Maria home. He   
wanted to stay, but his parents were expecting him and Isabel to go into   
Santa Fe with them this morning. We just thought you shouldn't be by   
yourself, incase of nightmares or whatever. So, uh, help yourself to the   
cream cheese in the fridge. We're all meeting at your place at 5pm. I'll be off work at 4:30, so just lock up when you leave.  
  
Michael  
  
**********  
  
So, as I ate my bagel, I sat and pondered the events of the previous night, hints of dread creeping into my thoughts. Someone was gathering information on us. That was for sure. I knew it could be any number of people, the FBI, other hostile aliens, humans getting to curious. Could there be dupes of us out there too. Maybe they were trying to find us, or could it be Maria, Alex, Kyle and I have a watcher like Nasado? Could he be just finding us now?  
Then I realized we would need to learn to control our powers. I knew all of us together would be a force to be reckoned with if we could learn to control them. I decided to focus on my coffee cup, to see if I could get it to move, but no matter how had I tried, it wouldn't budge. I made a mental note to get Max to start teaching us about our powers.  
On a more mundane level, I was concerned about my parents. I couldn't make myself be upset that they didn't tell me of my adoption. I'm sure some people would have been mad in this situation. In fact I wasn't really sure how Maria, Alex, and Kyle were handling this. I mean, it would have helped to know sooner, but I really enjoyed growing up as Liz Parker, normal girl. I just wandered how Mom and Dad would react to me finding out. I certainly didn't want them to be upset or feel bad.   
Sighing, I finished my coffee, scanned Michael's note again, and went in search of my shoes. Then I made the short walk to the Crashdown, and entered in the backdoor, only to find Michael going on break.  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
"Hi Michael."  
  
"Sleep well?" There was that damn smirk again. Ok, change of tactics.  
  
"Yeah, so um, I just wanted to thank you for, you know, standing up for me, and catching me and stuff last night."  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem, but really, you did it all. I was just the boy wonder. You were Batman."  
  
I got a joke and a smile. The world must be coming to an end!  
  
"So, when did my parents get back?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. They..."  
  
"Lizzy!"  
  
"Oh, hi Mom, how was your trip?"  
  
"There were the most beautiful horses I've ever seen, and the mountain air was just wonderful! What about you? Did everything go alright? How was the party?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was just talking to Michael about."  
  
"Oh, sorry honey, Michael, I didn't mean to interrupt..."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Parker, I have to get back to the grill anyway. Talk to you later Liz."  
  
"Bye Michael. I'll see you about 5?"  
  
With a nod of his head, he was gone.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"What are you talking about Mom?"  
  
"You and Michael. He's such a sweet boy. Terrible foster father. Too bad Dianne and Philip couldn't have adopted him too. Anyway, it's time you had some fun. Not being caught up in that brooding relationship you had with Max, wasn't good. It just wasn't healthy. So how long have you two been dating? Did you go to that party together?"  
  
As she took a breath I saw my chance. "Mom, speaking of the party, I didn't really go. I do need to talk to you and Dad though."  
  
Ok, so I decide to have the Michael/Max discussion later. One blow at a time. You know? 


	4. Cupid de Locke

Chapter 4  
Cupid de Locke  
(2 weeks later)  
  
"Max, I need to!"  
  
"Liz, I love you, but I will not put you into any more danger. We don't even know if any of this is true!"  
  
"I 'KNOW' Max!"  
  
" I said no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Liz, we will not pursue this any further. Do you understand?"  
  
"You know what, Max? You're right. I don't know what I am. Alex, Maria and Kyle don't want to find out. I'm not sure why I'm even trying. I won't ask you again." He was totally oblivious to the rage boiling within me.  
  
"Good, now come here." He tried to pull me into his lap. " Where were we?"  
  
"Actually Max, I just want to be alone right now." I turned my back and started to climb in my open window.  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"I'll see you around Max."  
  
"What about our date?"  
  
"You go, Max, have fun. Why don't you pick up Tess or something." With that, I shut my window, locked it, and pulled the curtains. The last thing I saw was a slack-jawed Max slowly making his way to the ladder.  
  
My blood is boiling even as I write this. How dare he! Who is Max Evans to say what I can and cannot do? I know he's a king and all, but he's not my king, (well, actually, he might be, but that's not the point.)  
The point is, Max Evans is not my father, therefore he does not have the right to tell me what to do!   
I had been trying for two weeks t get him to teach me how to use my newfound powers. Would he? No, all I've been hearing is...  
~~~"Liz, it's too dangerous."  
~~~"Liz, we don't know anything for sure."  
~~~"Liz, we can't risk anyone finding out."  
~~~"Liz, there's too much we don't know."  
And finally tonight, he looked at me and got all high and mighty. I just could not take it anymore.  
  
********  
  
Alex and Kyle have expressed a little interest in learning more about our origins. They aren't ready to accept anything or to start probing yet. Maria, on the other hand, has gone back into complete denial. She tries to act like nothing's different. Only, she won't talk about what's happened, and can't stand to be around Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess.  
  
********  
  
I fell asleep soon after, and when I awoke, I felt infinitely better. A glance at the clock on my nightstand told me it was 10:00 pm. The Crashdown should be closed. I won't have to avoid anyone. I left my room, and decided to wander downstairs for a Sprite.  
  
Things must have been busy tonight, because Hilda, the new waitress, and Michael were still cleaning up.  
I proceeded to the counter to get my drink, saying hi to Michael and Hilda. I was getting ice when suddenly I was struck. You know what it's like when you get a really great idea? Well, the ton of bricks hit me right between the eyes, almost making me drop my glass.  
  
"Hilda, you look tired. Why don't you go on home? I'll finish up here."  
  
"Oh, no, thank you, but I don't want your parents to think I'm a slacker, Liz. I've only been here a few days, and I really need this job."  
  
"Really Hilda, I don't mind at all. Besides, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so that leaves me in charge. Don't worry, they don't even have to know."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, get outta here."  
  
"Thanks Liz!"  
  
I picked up a cloth and started cleaning tables while Hilda gathered her things and left. Michael and I worked in silence. There was music coming from the stereo in the corner.   
  
~cupid hath pulled back his sweetheart's bow  
to cast divine arrows into her soul  
to grab her attention swift and quick  
or morrow the marrow of her bones be thick  
with turpentine kisses and mistaken blows  
  
see the devil may do as the devil may care  
he loves none sweeter as sweeter the dare  
her mouth the mischief he doth seek  
her heart the captive of which he speaks  
so note all ye lovers in love with the sound   
your world be shattered with nary a note  
of one cupids arrow under your coat  
  
and in the land of star crossed lovers  
and barren hearted wanderers  
forever lost in forsaken missives and satan's pull  
we seek the unseekable and we speak the unspeakable  
our hopes dead gathering dust to dust  
in faith, in compassion, and in love  
~Smashing Pumpkins~  
  
I listened to the song musing how it sounded like the relationship Max and I shared. Max, how could he have been such an ass? I finished drying the last of the dishes, and started back out front.  
  
"K' Liz, I'm gone."  
  
"See you tomorrow Michael."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey Michael, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Going home. Why?"  
  
"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah? What about?"  
  
"Well, I still want to talk, but more than that, I really want to have some fun. I was thinking about going to that new place, you know, Club DME (Direct Martian Encounter...I know it's cheesy, but what business in Roswell isn't, still, I hear it's a great place.) I thought you might want to go, but if not, that's ok too. I was just wondering you know, since you didn't have any thing to do and..."  
  
"Liz, breath." He was smiling at me then.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"First of all, I never thought you, of all people, would want to go to a club, and second, have you forgotten, we can't get in. Liz, we're only seventeen."  
  
"Well, it's not like I want to go get drunk or anything. I just thought we could have a little fun, maybe go dancing. And have *you* forgotten? You have certain 'gifts' which could make it very easy to change a school I.D. into a drivers license?" I couldn't help grinning. I really don't know what came over me. Michael had this complete look of shock on his face. Gunny how the keeps dropping his defenses. I think I've seen him smile more in the last two weeks, than in the entire time I've known him.  
  
"Are you, little miss perfect, suggesting I forge fake identification for us and support illegal activity?"  
  
I nodded and affirmative.  
  
"I like the way you thin Parker." He grinned again. "Hey, what did you want to talk about anyway?"  
  
"Nuh-uh mister. You go home and change. I'll run upstairs and get ready. Meet me back here A.S.A.P. Tonight we have fun, we can talk later."  
  
"Ok, but one stipulation."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We take my bike."  
  
I surprised my self as the words left my mouth. "Sure Michael."  
  
"See you in a few Liz."  
  
Ok, so maybe I wasn't being completely rational, but everyone needs to let loose every once in a while. Don't they? I mean, Liz Parker can have fun, especially when my life has done a 180( turn in the past few days, and my boyfriend is being a control freak, and my best friend is alienating everyone. So it shouldn't matter that said fun will be had with the aforementioned boyfriends best friend. Or that my best friend has had an on again, off again relationship with said party-goer. I know, I know, I think entirely too much. Ok Liz, no more thinking tonight. Just LIVE. 


	5. The Start

It's really short, I know, but look, you get two chapters this way. I just had to break these up. Thank you, Kickarrot, Starlet, Isis, LittleMissSocial, jlhtbs, and roswell26 for your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they warmed my heart, and keep me going!  
Chapter 5  
The Start  
I took a final glance at myself in the mirror. It was the best I could do on such short notice. My hair was pulled up in a claw clip, flipping out everywhere. I dusted a little shimmer on my eyes, and gave myself an extra coat of mascara and lip gloss. I had decided to wear a pair of black leather pants, (Maria insisted that I buy them last time we went shopping,) a shiny, slinky, dark blue bandana top, and strappy sandals. Maria said I needed something fun and sexy to break up the jeans and tee combos, but I had never worn them. I always thought guys would think I was too easy or something, but Michael would be there to protect me, so what could it hurt. Besides, I promised myself I would let go tonight. So what if guys hit on me?! A brief thought of Max flickered through my mind, followed up with the memory of him trying to control me, and it only added fuel to the fire.  
  
I heard the roar of Michael's motorcycle coming down the street, so I hurried onto my balcony, and down the fire escape. I was waiting for him when he pulled up. He sat there not saying a word, waiting for me to get on, I guess, but I couldn't move. My brain was working overtime. I mean, there were absolutely no lusty thoughts going through my head, but what can I say? Damn, he looked good! Michael was wearing black jeans, black boots, and under his leather jacket I could see a black undershirt. He just exude sexiness.   
What surprised me the most was his outer shirt - deep blue silk, unbuttoned, (the exact color of my top might I add,) with an Asian pattern. That had to have been Isabel's handiwork. I was able to bring myself out of the daze, enough to throw on my jacket and start toward him. As I neared, he jumped off the bike, and took off his helmet.  
  
"Uh, mm, Liz, you look...wow!"  
  
"I could say the same Michael." Was he blushing?  
  
"So, uh, you ready or what?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go." I took the helmet and slid on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life. I got one last look and his face before his helmet was firmly back in place. Yup, he was definitely blushing. I laughed. We were going to have so much fun tonight! 


	6. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Chapter 6  
Bullet with Butterfly Wings  
  
So, Michael is definitely good. The doorman didn't even give us a second look as we handed over our fake ID's. The club was crowded. I was a little awe struck. I had never been in this kind of environment before. Sure I had been to parties, and the Soap Factory, but this, was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was dark, strobe lights, fog machines, and black lights were going full blast. The bar was lined with bubble tubes, and I could see neon lights glaring from the second floor. There were people everywhere, and the music was pumping. I snapped my mouth shut - the new Liz Parker could handle this. Michael stood beside me feeling a little overwhelmed also, though he would probably never admit it.   
  
I grabbed his arm and yelled though the noise. "Let's dance!"  
  
"Nuh-uh Parker, I don't dance."  
  
"Michael Guerin, I did not come all the way out here not to dance."  
  
"I don't care if *you* dance, I'm just not gonna."  
  
"Oh yes you are, even if I have to drag your sorry ass out there! You will not be holding up the wall tonight mister! Besides, you have to protect me from guys, and I know you don't want Maria to think you were being hit on by other girls, even if you're not together right now. So this way we'll both be safe and..."  
  
"If I dance, will you shut up?"  
  
He was smirking. I flashed him a 1000 watt grin and drug him out on the dance floor. I found out Michel was good at two other things. 1.) Dancing. That boy could but a move fast or slow songs, it didn't matter. Can I just say he's even sexier when he's dancing than when he's holding up the wall, and he said he wasn't dancing! Wait, did I just write that? Well, let's just say Maria's a lucky girl. Wonder when she'll figure that out? Oh, and 2.) He's really great at fending off guys who wanted to hit on me. One look from Michael, and they took off with their tail between their legs.  
*********  
We finally called it a night at about three am. As we climbed back on the bike and sped home, I realized, I had never felt more free. Never in my life had I felt this way. We arrived back at my house around 3:30. I was still on a bit of an adrenaline rush. The motorcycle ride did help me relax a lot though. I knew I would be out as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I thought of Michael. He was probably even more exhausted than me.  
  
"So, Liz, you still wanna talk?"  
  
"I do, but we're both really tired. It can wait."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Yeah, we're both off work tomorrow, so we can get together then. If that's ok?"  
  
"Fine with me. Why don't you come over to my place around one?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Hey Liz...thanks for inviting me tonight. I actually had fun, but of course, if you tell anyone, I'll have to deny it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Guerin. I rally had fun too. I think we both needed to let loose a little."  
  
"Night Liz."  
  
"Goodnight Michael." I turned to go inside, and he geared up to go home.  
  
"Liz."  
"Yeah Michael?"  
  
"Um, your parents are out of town for a couple of weeks right?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Wanna go back tomorrow?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." I grinned and closed the door. Michael started his bike and roared off into the night.   
  
I couldn't help but wonder why we had never done this before. Of course it was because I was always too wrapped up in Max Evans. I quickly squelched that train of thought before I got angry again. Truth be told, I was a little fearful of Michael too. I now firmly believe he has a lot more bark than bite. Could this be a new Liz Parker one who doesn't let fear run her life, who's willing to take chances, and live a little? If so, I think I'm beginning to like her. What a night! 


	7. Party to a Life

Chapter 7  
Party to a Life  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
Of course he couldn't hear me knocking. The music was so loud! He probably couldn't hear himself think.  
*  
the world is a vampire, sent to drain  
secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
and what do I get, for my pain  
betrayed desires, and a piece of the game  
even though I know-I suppose I'll show  
all my cool and cold-like old job  
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
but can you fake it, for just one more show  
and what do you want, I want to change  
and what have you got  
when you feel the same  
even though I know-I suppose I'll show  
all my cool and cold-like old job  
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
tell me I'm the only one  
tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was an only son  
tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was an only son for you  
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
and I still believe that I cannot be saved  
*  
I've always loved this song. Of course, who doesn't' like Smashing Pumpkins? I shook my head and decided to try the doorknob, since knocking obviously wasn't working. Of course the door was open. Guys just don't think about things like that. I poked my head in, and say Michael immediately. He was sitting on the floor in his sparse living room. There were sketch books and various art mediums scattered around him. He was working so intently, he still had not noticed me. I stood watching him work for a moment, then walked over to the stereo on the kitchen cabinet and turned it down. I nearly giggled. There was till no reaction from Michael.  
  
"Michael." His head shot up and he had this 'deer in the headlights' look on his face. It was actually rather comical, and I again had to restrain myself from giggling.   
  
"Oh, hey Liz. I didn't hear you come in." He was scrambling to put away his drawings. He evidently didn't want me to see.  
  
"What ya' workin' on?"  
  
"Um, a dream. That is, I had a dream, and wanted to put it on paper before I forgot."  
  
Was he blushing again? "Oh, so was it an alien dream?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I think so. I don't really think it's very important. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Great diversionary tactic Michael. "Alien stuff. So you're not going to tell Max about your dream?"  
There's that smirk!   
  
"I don't tell Max everything Liz."  
  
That was all I needed to hear. "Mind if I sit down Michael?"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Here's the thing Michael. I'm an alien, we pretty much know that. I have powers, which I don't know how to use. We know that. Even if the others don't or won't believe. Right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We also know that someone out there is on to us, or I wouldn't have found those newspaper slides. The thing is, I need to learn how to use my powers, so I can convince Alex, Kyle, and Maria that they need to learn. That way, when the time comes, we can defend ourselves, and help you guys. You have to admit, eight aliens with powers are better than four."  
  
"True...Liz what are you getting at?"  
  
"Ok...I want you to teach me...train me. I have to learn Michael." I gave him my best puppy face and he got this mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Michael! ...... Ok, you get a steady paying job at the Crashdown."  
  
"Oohh, that's cold Liz, even from you."  
  
"Fine, I relent. How about a dancing partner any time I can get away and ...I tutor you in Chemistry."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Don't even try to deny it Michael. After all, I am the teachers aid...I do see grades you know."  
  
"Ok, ok, you've convinced me...but why me? Why not Max? He is your boyfriend you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, Max won't." I know I sounded a little malicious, but damn it, I was still pissed! "Besides Michael, you're the only one besides Tess who even has interest in expanding your powers. You've learned to control them beyond Max and Iz. Seeing as how Tess and I aren't the best of friends, and I *can* stand to be in the same room with you for more than five seconds. You are the logical choice."  
  
"Well, thanks for that...Liz, why won't Max teach you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he could give you any number of reasons that only make sense inside his very own little brain."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Hah...Let's just say, that king of yours is going on a little power trip."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He actually commanded me to not pursue this."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Shut the window in his face. You know, he might be your king, but he's not mine. Well, he might be, but the point is, we're on Earth, and his throne has been taken over by an evil dictator, several galaxies away. I don't think his authority extends that far!"  
  
Laughing, he says, "You are so right. So when do you want to start."  
  
"You're serious?! How 'bout now?"  
  
"Sure."  
*******  
By that evening, I was moving things. I even started the cd player with an invisible finger! How cool is that?  
  
"Michael, this is so awesome!"  
  
"You're a quick study Liz."  
  
"I had a good teacher." Ok, that was definitely a blush.  
  
"So, Liz, you still wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"What, are you kidding? Of course."  
  
"Then I'd better get you home so you can get ready."  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and do whatever you need to do, and I'll keep practicing here. Then you can take me to the Crashdown, and while I get ready, you can order some food for us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"K" 


	8. Good Times Gone

Chapter 8  
Good Times Gone  
We rode up in front of the Crashdown about thirty minutes later. Michael went to order our food, and I headed upstairs. I had already decided I would wear the dress I had bought for that party two weeks ago. I night my world changed forever. The dress was deep, crimson red silk, knee length and low v-neck. I realized, as I slipped on my sandals, that Michael and I matched once again, (completely unintentionally mind you). He was downstairs dressed in black slacks, black shoes, a black undershirt, and another button down silk shirt, this time crimson red. Yep, definitely had to be Isabel's influence.   
  
I descended to the restaurant , and found Michael sitting at one of the tables. He tried in vain to pick his jaw up off of the table. I couldn't help but muse, how I had seen more emotion and facial expressions from Michael in the last two weeks, than in the entire time I've known him, (since sixth grade).   
  
"Ok, here you go guys." Hilda broke the moment. "Wow, you guys look nice...where ya' goin'?"  
  
"Thought we'd do a little dancing."  
  
"Well, you kids have fun."  
  
Michael and I concluded our meals in companionable silence. When we finished, I grabbed my jacket, and we headed outside. Michael opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I passed...and ran smack into Max Evans.  
  
"Great," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Liz, you look nice, what's the occas...Michael" Max was slack-jawed, and had a completely clueless look on his face. He focused on me again. "I've been trying to call you all day. Where were you?" The pieces almost visibly fell into place for Max, they were the wrong pieces in the wrong places, but still. His eyes narrowed. "Where are you two going?"   
  
I've been out today Max, and Michael and I are going *out* now." True, it wasn't the best thing I could have said, but my anger and annoyance was building. I saw the jealousy surge forward in his eyes.  
  
"Michael, I need to talk to you...now!"   
  
Max was seething, and Michael looked at me sighing internally and said, "Liz, I'll just be a minute." With that, they headed around the side of the building.  
********  
"Explain!"  
  
"There's nothing to explain."  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't think you need to explain why you're going out on a date with my girlfriend?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well, I think you do!"  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
"What would you call it then, Michael?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way, Maxwell, Liz needed someone to talk to, and she asked me. What was I supposed to do, turn her down? Tell her to buzz off because you might not like it?"  
  
"If Liz needed to talk, she would come to me, or at the very least Maria. You are not even friends."  
  
"Have you talked to Maria lately? She's in complete denial, just like you are. By the way Maxwell, I can handle your little power trips, but quit trying to use them on Liz. You were way out of line the other night. End of discussion."  
********  
I watched as Michael emerged from the alley beside the Crashdown, followed quickly by Max.  
  
"You ready Liz?"  
  
I shot him a grateful smile, "Yeah" then took the offered helmet.  
  
Realizing we were about to leave, Max ran up to me.  
  
"Liz, please, can we talk?"  
  
Michael was ready to step in, but I stopped him with a touch to his arm, (which didn't go unnoticed by Max).  
  
"I'll just be a minute Michael."  
********  
"Liz, what's going on with you and Michael?"  
  
"Max, he's being a friend."  
  
"But you were never friends before."  
  
"He's easy to talk to Max."  
  
"So, you're not dating?"  
  
"Of course not! Is that all you think of me and your best friend? But, you were right, we do need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us Max. I need some time to figure a few things out."  
  
"What are you saying? Liz, if this is about me and Tess, we're not..."  
  
"God, Max, stop being so self-centered for one minute and think. I need time to figure out who and what I am, and you either can't or won't help me. So, I'm going to find out on my own, and with the help of people who will."  
  
"Michael...he's helping you isn't he?" I could see anger coming through the sadness that was clouding his eyes.  
  
"Michael's doing what you wouldn't!"  
  
"Liz, I thought we agreed..."  
  
"Max, we didn't agree n anything. You ordered! Oh, and by the way, while we're on that subject, how dare you give me a *command*! I'm not one of your subjects, you don't even have subjects anymore! I will not be told what I can and cannot do, by you! You were *supposed* to be my boyfriend, not my king. I don't know how things were run on Antar, hell, you don't even know how things were run, but here, we've had a little thing called women's liberation. You might want to read up on it!  
********  
With that I turned my back, and walked out the door, putting my helmet on along the way. I reached the motorcycle and slid on behind Michael, leaving a completely bewildered and a little angry Max in my wake.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and without a glance back, said, "Yeah, let's go."  
Lost it on the chesterfield   
Or maybe on A gamblin' wheel   
Lost it in a diamond mine   
It's dark as hell And hard to find  
You can climb to the Top of the highest tree  
You can look around But you still won't see  
What I'm lookin' for  
  
Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
Well I still don't know  
  
Out in the back In the old corn field  
Underneath the tractor wheel Thought I'd dig  
Till I'd found it first Broke my back  
And died of thirst You can bribe the devil  
You can pray to God You can sell off  
Everything you got And you still won't know  
  
Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
And you still don't know  
  
Saw it on the silver screen  
Preacher says "Don't know what it means"  
Last page ad In a comic book  
Bought me a map Showed me where to look  
It ain't carved of stone Or made of wood  
And if you paid for it Then it's still no good  
And you still won't know What I'm looking for  
  
Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone? 


	9. Dream a Little Dream

Chapter 9  
Dream a Little Dream  
Sorry it took so long to update! Life took my time, but I'm back now. :) Ooh super special thanks to ElleloveMax and everyone else who has reviewed. I am truly touched! Don't worry Elle, I'll have a little more Maria very soon. I was having trouble channeling her, but thanks to your review, I was able to work a little of her out.  
  
Now on to the fic~  
There was laughter behind me. I didn't turn toward it, but kept progressing away from it. I was walking down the hall of this enormous place, which I could only describe as a great glass palace, crystal maybe. Everything sparkled, yet I couldn't see through the walls , so it had to be crystal of some sort. I passed a mirrored panel and stopped to stare at myself. I was younger, probably twelve or thirteen. I was wearing a long, pink and silver silk dress, and my necklace - the one I was wearing when we where found a the police station as babies. I thought it strange, that I was dressed so elegantly, but was so young. I continued down the hall toward a doorway, which for whatever reason, I innately knew, held my father. As I neared, I heard yelling growing louder.   
  
"No Kivar, you will not be granted an audience with the King." This was my Antarin fathers' voice. I had already heard it many times in my dreams, and instantly recognized it. "He has heard all you have to say. You will have your voice before the royal council at the next meeting of the Grands.   
  
"Let it be the death of Antar then!"  
  
"Is that a threat Kivar?"  
  
"Take it as you will."  
  
"Shall I call the guards?"  
  
"No, I will take my leave now, but be warned Thor, you will pay. The death of Antar is imminent."  
  
The door slammed and Kivar stormed past me. I tried to be quiet, so he wouldn't notice me, but as I tried to back up behind a pillar, I stepped on my dress, and it tore. At the sound, Kivar whipped around, and glared at me with his hateful, penetrating eyes. I then knew what true evil was. He leered at me and slowly advanced. He bent down in front of me, and I could feel his rancid breath on my face.   
  
"Well hello there. It's Elisa isn't it?"  
  
He gave me a sickly, menacing grin, and I couldn't speak or move. I was terrified! I knew if I screamed, my father would hear me, but I couldn't.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you Elisa. You are becoming a beautiful young woman. Very soon, you will be mine."  
  
My eyes widened as he came yet closer. Kivar was only a few inches away from me when I heard a voice.  
  
"I *hope* I'm interrupting something."   
  
It was Michael! I knew his voice, but he was blocked from my vision by Kivar's massive form.  
  
"Hello *boy*."  
  
"Kivar."  
  
"I was just having a chat with young Elisa."  
  
"More like trying to scare her." He turned his head to me for a brief moment. "Ellie, get behind me." His words broke me from my stupor, and I scurried to his side.  
  
"Oh how endearing! The boy is trying to protect you. Too bad it is all in vain."  
  
"I will die to protect her. You know who she is, so you must know I could have you thrown in the dungeon for looking at her."  
  
"Hah, you could ho nothing boy."  
  
"Not yet, but my father would make sure you never saw the light of day."  
  
"I tire of this. We will meet again boy...Elisa."  
  
"I will destroy you one day Kivar."  
  
"Not if I destroy you first Rath." With that and a swish of his long cloak, he was gone.   
  
*******  
I held my chin high until I could no longer hear his footsteps. My body then shook with sobs, and I fell to the floor in a heap of silk and tears. Michael, or rather Rath was at my side in a moment.  
  
"Ellie, are you alright? What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, I fought to control my tears, and get my first real look at him. He looked to be about fifteen, and was dressed in a fine suit. He almost looked regal...well as regal as a fifteen year old could look. "No Rath. I just froze. I really, really detest that man. I don't understand why he hasn't been thrown into the dungeon."  
  
"I know Ellie, but he is very powerful. He also has a lot of followers, and we don't want to risk him becoming a martyr. But we shouldn't be talking of such things on this happy day. I believe you have more presents to open."  
  
Some normalcy had returned. "Speaking of presents...What did you get me?"  
  
"You'll only know if you come with me m'lady."  
  
"Well kind sir, I have no choice but to comply." With that he extended his hand and righted me to my feet. I straightened my dress, then fixed my hair, and the tare in the silk with a single pass of my hand. I then took his offered arm, and we started back outside. As we neared the archway leading out doors, I stopped him. "Thank you Rath. I don't know what I would have done had you not come along."  
  
He blushed and lowered his head. Looking me straight in the eye, he said, "Ellie, I will always protect you. Never forget that."  
  
I could feel myself blushing in turn. We resumed walking, and I soon felt the warmth of our two suns. My spirits were instantly brightened. In the distance, I could see several people gathered around a table in the garden.  
*******   
  
I awoke with a start. The dreams were coming more often now. Some were small things - daily life - some were momentous like this one. I had never before encountered anyone that I know from Roswell in my dreams, but tonight, Michael and even though I didn't know him personally, Kivar. I picked up my bedside phone, and dialed the now familiar number.  
  
"h'lo?"   
  
I grinned. He is always like this when he wakes up. "Michael"  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" He was immediately alert now.  
  
"I had another one."  
  
"Thor and Ria again?" Ria was my Antarian mother's name.  
  
"No, this time...I met Rath...and Kivar."  
  
"I'll be right over." 


	10. Friends Forever

Chapter 10  
Friends Forever  
  
Note: ~indicates thoughts~ not actual words being said.  
*****  
  
"Bye Mom!"  
  
"Where are you rushing off to Lizzy?"  
  
"Michael's."  
  
"Another *tutoring* session?" Her eyebrows were arched and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.   
  
For whatever reason, my parents have taken Michael under their collective wing since this summer. At first, I thought it was because they felt sorry for him, you know, no family, horrible upbringing, which I'm sure has something to do with it, but my mom actually thinks he and I are *destined* to be together. How ironic could that possibly be? Of course they've always liked Michael, where as they detest Max. Anyway, no matter how many times I try to set her straight, she persists. I've learned to ignore her rather well. My dad has plans to let Michael manage the Crashdown when he and Mom go to Cancun for Christmas. Das is even giving him a raise when report cards come out, since Michael is going to be on the honor roll, thanks to my tutelage, for the first time in his life. They really treat him like a son, and I think he truly revels in it. I catch him laughing at my dad's corny jokes, and giving my mom hugs. I don't think however, that he would admit to that fact.   
  
"We're kinda' having a party...after studying."  
  
"Who's going to be there?"  
  
"Just the gang."  
  
"Will Maria be there honey?"  
  
"I'm not sure Mom. She was invited, but she's totally cut ties with everyone but Alex, and for whatever reason, she puts up with Max. We're not really close anymore."  
  
"She's changed a lot recently." I want to tell my mother everything, but I don't want to put her in danger.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well Lizzy, don't worry about her. Every girl goes through a sort of distancing stage. I'll talk to Amy. Maybe we can figure something out."  
  
"I just don't think she's dealing with the whole *adoption* thing very well."  
  
"You are though aren't you Liz?  
  
"I really am Mom, you and Dad will always be my parents, no matter what. I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too honey."  
  
"Well I guess I'd better go."  
  
"Ok, have fun."  
  
"Love you Mom."  
  
"Love you too sweetie...hey Liz, you and Maria will get past this. Your friendship has lasted this long. I don't believe it will end now."  
  
"I hope you're right. Thanks Mom."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"I just know there's something going on between them Maria. I mean, they spend every spare moment together, and those looks...have you seen those looks?"  
  
~ God, Max just doesn't get it! All I want to do is be normal again, have friends of the non -Czechoslovakian persuasion, and not be constantly embroiled in an alien melodrama. I want to be who I was two years ago. I want to have fun and not be the "keeper of the alien secrets". I want a real boyfriend. I want to be silly with Liz and Alex, but Alex is really sticking to Isabel, trying to "figure things out", and Liz won't let "it" go. I know she needs to know, to find out, but I don't want to. Call it sticking my head in the sand or whatever, I don't care! Can't they all just see that? I don't give a damn! Not any more. Not about aliens, or powers, or adoption, or abandonment, or who's cheating on who with whom. I just want out! I want my life to be my own again. It would be perfectly fine, if everyone left me alone - no top-secret meetings, no all-encompassing secrets. I just want it to stop. ~  
  
"Max, I don't have the time, and I honestly don't care."  
  
"Come on. Maybe we can see something from the window."  
  
"Max, honey, you're obsessed." ~ I guess it will never end. ~ 


	11. Forever Connected

Chapter 11  
  
Everlasting Connections  
  
Note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. Special thanks to diamondkitten for all of your help.   
Remember, I thrive on reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad, I just love them! :)  
**********************************************************************  
"It was more like this wasn't it?  
  
"Um, a little larger on the nose, and thicker brows."  
  
I smiled. No matter how often I see it, I just can't get enough of watching Michael work! I stood behind   
him, hand on his shoulder, watching as he made my dream come to paper. Since I started having the   
dreams of our past lives, Michael has been drawing them.   
  
Generally, I have a dream every other night or so. It's like being transported to these places, like actually   
being there. I see people, places, hear snippets of conversations, and feel all of the emotions involved, but   
these jaunts into the past are also extremely frustrating. I get just enough to pique my interests, then I wake   
up. None of my questions are truly answered. That's why Michael and I are working together. Maybe,   
someday, these pictures, scenes, will fit together. The only thing I know for sure, is that we were all   
together - Max, Michael, Izzy, Tess, Ria, Kyle, Alex and I. I also know, Michael and I were best friends,   
and that he always protected me.   
  
Everyone was going to be at Michael's that night. There was going to be a last ditch effort to get through   
to the pigheaded members of our group. Someone was out there evidently looking for us, and with our   
luck, that positively couldn't be good. We had pictures of my dreams as proof, and I have developed my   
powers a lot. I'm still learning though. If all else fails, I can connect with them and show them what I   
know, what I've been seeing. The connecting thing...that's new. Well, *all* of it is new, but the   
connecting is really new. It's kinda' like the flashes I've had with Max, but in reverse. Instead of the   
person you're connecting with taking images, I literally give them flashes. The first time I connected with   
Michael, was completely by accident.  
  
***********  
  
He came over after one particularly disturbing dream. I had seen this immense battle field, littered with   
corpses. The smell was awful, and the entire scene terrifying. I woke with a start. Something had been   
stalking me. I instantly called Michael and he was there soon after. I was wearing a tank top and PJ   
bottoms. I was still shaken to the core by my dream, and Michael immediately enveloped me in a hug,   
comforting me. When his hand touched my shoulder, a jolt of electricity shot from my skin to his finger   
tips. He froze, then jerked back after a few seconds, and shrunk to the floor.  
  
"Michael! What happened?"  
  
"God Liz, how do you stand it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All of it, the smell, the sound, the fear."  
  
"Michael, what...you saw...my dream?"  
  
" And smelled, and felt..."   
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, you must have...given it to me...accidentally. When you touched me."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out later." I was in tears now. "Liz c'mere."  
  
At his gentle words, I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, and sat in his lap, careful not to let my skin   
touch his. He enfolded me into his arms, and rested his chin on my hair. Taking a deep breath he said,   
"Shhh Liz, we'll worry about this tomorrow."   
When I awoke, I was still on the floor, cradled in Michael's warm embrace. During the night, we must   
have moved from our sitting position, to laying spooned together, a blanket covering both of our bodies. I   
snuggled farther under the blanket, and wondered why he and I had been so distant in the past. Of course I   
knew the answer before the question fully formed itself. I was too wrapped up in my own life, then in Max   
Evans, to realize what a treasure was behind the stonewall Michael insists on building. I have never felt   
more at ease with anyone in my life, and I hate myself for not seeing it sooner. I shifted to look at him, and   
came face to face, so to speak, with sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Mor'nin."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Mmmm, better than ever."  
  
"You ready to figure out what happened last night?"  
  
Our skin was making contact now, but no bolts of energy were racing out of me. I knew I would have to   
face it sooner or later, but now, I just wanted to be.  
  
"Not yet Michael, can't we just stay like this for a little longer?"  
  
He smirked mischievously. "What if your parents come in?"  
  
"Are you kidding, they absolutely love you. They would probably be overjoyed! Remember, they think   
we're somehow destined to be together."  
  
"One way or another, they really are right."  
  
"Guess you've got a point there. I suppose we'll always be connected."  
  
"Get used to it Parker, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good."  
  
*********  
  
I eventually learned to set up defences against them, and at his request, started sharing my dreams with   
Michael. After all, it did make drawing them a lot easier. 


	12. Myseryland

Chapter 12  
Myseryland  
There was a knock on the door. "Looks like *someone's* early." I went to open the door, as Michael put his art supplies away. On the doorstep, I found Max looking rather peeved, and Maria completely indifferent as usual.   
  
"Oh, hey guys. Come on in."  
  
"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Max just had *that* tone. Somehow, I knew he was going to make this night as unpleasant as possible. He had been that way lately. I've truly gone to great lengths just to avoid him since all of this started. He's still on a complete power trip, and I think it really irks him, how close Michael and I have become. He has become so jealous, it's almost scary, and I am so thankful that I decided we should take a break when we did, because it has only gotten worse. In fact, I go to great lengths daily to avoid him, his tirades, pleading looks, and just plain pleading. His words to Michael and me have become acidic, and this time I chose to ignore his implications. "No, of course not, come on in." I smiled and opened the door to allow them access.   
  
Maria breezed past me and planted herself near the kitchen, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. "So, what's all this about? I promised Mom I'd be home before late."   
  
I could tell she had her wall way up. "Um, actually, we really didn't want to get into anything until everyone gets here, but I'm glad you came early. We haven't gotten to talk very much lately...I missed you Maria."  
  
She cracked a grin. "Missed you too chicka."   
  
Finally, my Maria was coming back. That is until Michael walked back in and we all sat down in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. I jumped up and headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, how 'bout some drinks. Maria you wanna' help? Um, we have DP, Sprite, Diet Pepsi, tea, and Snapple...I think. Oooh, and there's snacks too. We went shopping earlier, and got some great stuff. Maria and I will just bring everything...out."  
  
"Do you clean his apartment too?"   
  
I blinked and stopped mid-stride at Max' abrasive comment. Maybe I was hearing things. He sounded so angry. Gone was any trace of the Max Evans I had fallen in love with. Now there was only the angry, obtrusive shell of what had been. I said the only thing I could think of at the time. "What?!"   
  
"How about his laundry? Have you picked out china patterns yet?"  
  
I glanced at Michael, who was seething, barely restraining himself, and after giving him a warning look, turned to Maria who was just shocked. I then focused on Max who's anger was rolling off him in perceptible waves. "Max?"  
  
"Did you get tired of waiting for him to climb you ladder...finally decided to set up shop here?"  
  
Michael stepped in then. "That's enough Maxwell. You don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Max...you've been spying on me?" I was hurt, a little scared, and bordering on a lot angry! How dare he spy on me! I knew what he was talking about. He had been seeing Michael climb to my balcony, to comfort me, and talk about my dreams.   
  
Max ignored me and focused entirely on Michael, spitting his words out with contempt. "Is she a good lay Michael? She must be for you to still be around. I never got the chance myself. Did she..."  
  
With that, Michael flew at him faster that I had ever seen him move, pinning Max against the wall.  
I learned to fly  
So you, you run to find the gun  
To shoot me down  
Before I got too high  
  
Cuz you could not stand  
To stand alone in a long line  
For your wild ride  
It requires two lost souls per seat  
At least five foot five  
  
And I don't wanna go for a ride  
Down to Miseryland  
Trapped with you, by my side  
Down in Miseryland  
  
Up in the air you wave  
Two tickets for my  
Utter amusement, you possess  
An express pass to unhappiness  
That makes you feel alive  
  
And I don't have a place anymore  
Down in Miseryland  
Trapped with you forever more  
Is not what I have planned  
So take a seat, by yourself  
And wait to fall, a hundred stories  
  
Better hold on tight  
Hands in, side the ride  
And don't forget to breath  
  
And I don't wanna go for a ride  
Down to Miseryland  
Trapped with you by my side  
Down in misery  
Have a place anymore  
Down in misery.. Down in Miseryland  
  
I learned to fly  
But you are still shooting...   
The sky  
  
....still shooting  
~Fisher~ 


	13. And Darkness Reigns

Chapter 13   
And Darkness Reigns  
I was in complete shock, and absolutely couldn't move. Maria, however, had broken out of her stupor, and was trying to separate them. That snapped me out of my coma, and I knew she had to back away before she got hurt. As much as I wanted Max to get what was coming to him, I didn't want Maria in the fray of things. I started forward to drag her away. In all of the commotion, none of us noticed the black vans surrounding the building, nor the steady thrumming noise, that upon looking back, seemed to come from everywhere, and no where at once.   
  
It's amazing what you notice when you really shouldn't. Maria was wearing purple nail polish. I noticed this as I reached out to pull her away from the line of fire. Then motion slowed to a crawl as the door burst open. Maria screamed something, but for the life of me, I can't remember what. For a moment, white noise engulfed me. As my brain cleared, my eyes sought out Michael. He whipped around, and our gazes locked. We immediately linked hands, and completely on instinct, formed a shimmering, nearly translucent shield around the four of us. We had never done this before...didn't even know it was possible, but somehow, it was like an ingrained knowledge in our deepest psyche. Something from our past lives. I looked over Michael's shoulder, and saw twenty or so men in black jackets, carrying various weapons, pouring into the apartment. The men who were carrying what I later learned to be tranquilizer dart guns, fired at us with no effect. I heard one man give the order to, "Fire at will," In other words, to use live ammunition. Still nothing penetrated our force field.   
  
Suddenly, there was a deafening noise. A great blast sent me flying backward. I looked around and saw Max in a heap in the corner, a nasty bruise already forming on his forehead, and Maria lying a few feet away. Blood was trickling down her lip, and out of her nose. Neither of them was moving. My hands were still joined with Michael's. I looked up into his eyes, and for the first time, I saw real fear in them. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. We were both nearly drained of all energy. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and we couldn't speak. I vaguely registered one of the intruders giving orders as I slipped into blackness.  
*********  
"Shit!"  
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
"Ok boys, here's what we came for, but we need to get our asses outta here, like yesterday, you understand? You two get the girl Jones, you're with me let's get the boy. NOW, before the others get here. Gentlemen, our lives very well depend on it. Go, Go, GO!"  
*********  
~So completely short, I know, but have faith, I really will try to get another "longer" chapter up by mid-week.~ 


	14. Just For

Chapter 14  
Just For  
I awoke next, on a cot on the floor, in a nearly dark room. No one else was with me, as far as I could tell. My first instinct was to try to illuminate the room with my powers, but I realized I must have been with the men who attacked us in Michael's apartment. I decided, if these were government agents, I would need to be careful about showing off my 'gifts'. I spent the next several hours scouring the walls, looking for a means of escape. I did find what seemed to be a doorway, but as far as I could tell, there was no way to open it...from my side anyway. There were four walls, a very small latrine area, and a fairly large cot, thrown in the middle, no windows, and only one door. The air vents must have been on the ceiling, though they had not come on during the time I was inspecting the room. I felt no air circulation, but they must have been there. I knew I would not have been kidnapped, only to die from lack of oxygen.  
  
As I finished inspecting the final wall, the door opened with a swoosh. A figure was unceremoniously flung into my cell. The door was then closed again. I walked as quickly as I in the dim light, to the prone figure on the floor. Rather than seeing, I sensed, immediately that it was Michael. I ran the rest of the way to his side, and dropped to my knees.  
  
"Michael!" He still had yet to move. I carefully pulled his head into my lap. When I did this, I noticed the dark, matted blood, which turned his normally soft, light brown hair, into a mass of near blackness, sticky to the touch. Although the room was very dim, my eyes had adjusted by that time, and I was able to see, through my tears, the dark blood marring his now pale features. Michael's lip was swollen, and blood still trickled lightly from the corner of his mouth. His eye and part of his cheek were already turning a nasty shade of purple.   
  
Somehow, it didn't surprise me that he went down fighting. He had passed out, and I feared him being out. I also knew there was no way I could wake him. He needed his rest. I was afraid to move him, for fear of hurting him worse, so I resigned myself to sitting in that position, holding him, until he decided to come back to the land of the living.  
  
I was about to tear strips of my shirt to clean up some of Michael's wounds, when a man arrived saying nothing, but bringing food for me and a basin of water with bandages for Michael. Although I couldn't get a very good look at him, I did notice an enormous bandage over his nose, and his lip had to have been swollen at least three times it's normal size. From the weary glance he shot to my sleeping companion, I knew that my suspicions were correct. Michael definitely went down with a fight. Probably some hairbrained attempt at heroics...Guys can be so stupid sometimes! I didn't really expect anything less from him though. Even if he thought he had half a chance to get us out of here, I knew he would lay down his life to do it.  
*************  
later...  
"We have to be careful. They'll use anything they can against us."  
  
"I know. I'm scared Michael." I laid down next to him on the cot, resting my head on his chest. He was still very weak, and he struggled to put his arm around me.  
  
"So am I Liz, but don't worry. We *will* get out of here."  
**************  
Still later...  
"Michael, no!"  
  
"I won't let them take you Liz."  
  
I looked over his shoulder at the three agents standing in the doorway. Two very large men and a woman, all armed to the teeth. I placed my hand on Michael's arm, stilling him. "Michael, look at me." He turned, and I saw fear, worry, and anger in his sweet eyes. "I have to go Michael. They won't let you stop them, and I won't let you try. We need to be as strong as possible, and if they keep beating you up, we'll never gain any ground. Please, I have to do this."  
  
"Liz..."  
  
I brushed past him, heading toward the doorway, before he could stop me. As I was grabbed by the agents and whisked into the hallway, the door slammed. I heard Michael yell, and beat on the door. "Mark my words, if you hurt her, I will *kill* every last one of you!!"  
  
The female agent turned to me with a grim look on her face. For as moment, I thought I saw a flicker of something kin to sympathy, but this was quickly covered up. I knew she was all business. "I'm Agent Fuller. Let's go have a chat, shall we."  
I want to Take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to  
Take his hands off   
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to Rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to  
Break his mind down  
Yes I do  
  
And I want To make him Regret life  
Since the day He met you  
Yes I do  
And I want To make him Take back all  
That he took from you  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to Rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to  
Break his mind down  
Yes I do  
  
~Just for by Nickleback~ 


	15. New NEWS

Chapter 15  
New NEWS  
Note: Word framed by ~these~, imply thoughts, non-verbalized.  
  
************  
I lost track of how many times Michael and I had been taken, first to chat it up with Agent Fuller, then to endless hours of poking, prodding, psycho-analytical analysis, and every test in and out of the book. Then came the questions. When no answer, or an unsatisfactory answer was given, punishment and various forms of submission began. I will not go into that here, since it will be with me always. I still re-live it every day of my existence. Suffice it to say, Michael and I were both in pain and very weak most of the time. I probably would have given up had it not been for Michael, and being able to share some of our pain with each other. Mercifully, my dreams of Antar were cut off during this period. I don't believe my psyche would have been able to handle that too. Especially since I couldn't share them with Michael, for fear of being overheard.  
  
One night, Michael and I were lying together, silently, both awake. Pretty much in self loathing, I thought, ~We're never going to get out of here. I'm gonna' die in this cell.~  
  
"Yes we *will*!" He was looking at me with fierce determination.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Liz, we will get out of here safely, together."   
  
Oh my God! Did he just read my mind? My brain was racing. Surely this place was getting to me. Nothing like that could happen! Unless... ~Michael?~  
  
"No Liz, I'm serious."  
  
~Michael, look at me.~ I felt him sift and looked up to find him peering at me. ~Can you here me?~ A look of confusion passed over his features. His eyes widened comically, and he was fish-mouthing.  
  
"Liz...what...?"  
  
We had been very careful to keep our conversations free of abnormalities...anything that could be construed as "alien" in any form. I could tell now, Michael was having a hard time of it, could literally *feel* the confusion and amazement flowing off of him in waves, so I decided to throw him a bone.  
~Michael, quit flappin' your jaw, and see if you can do it too.~ I grinned at him as I saw the mirth dancing in his eyes as his jaw snapped shut.  
  
~Ok Parker, have it your way.~  
  
~Now you've got it!~  
  
~How long have you been able to do this Liz?~  
  
~About two minutes.~  
  
~WOW!~  
  
~Yeah, that's what I said, but could you please *not* scream in my head?~  
  
~Sorry.~  
  
~Hey, they're going to think we've gone nuts if we don't stop starring at each other, grinning like ninnies.~  
  
~Ninnies?~  
  
~Yes, ninnies.~ I smiled. "I'm gonna' get some sleep Michael. Night." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then snuggled down next to him under the blanket.  
  
"Night Liz."   
  
I felt him kiss my hair, and get settled, knowing if we at least appeared to be asleep, we could use our new gift without prying eyes knowing. Maybe now we could plan our escape. 


	16. Help?

Chapter 16  
Help?  
"John look at them." Agent Samantha Fullers blue eyes bore into him. Standing only 5'4",105 lbs., with blond hair, and a slight frame, Sam didn't seem overtly threatening, but the look in her eyes made her partner take notice. "These aren't some 'maniacal' aliens hell bent on taking over our planet! You've listened to my interviews. They don't even know the extent of their own powers! They could never even come to fruition! When I signed on to this project, I did not realize we would be keeping *children* from their families! Did you?" As Sam looked around his enormous frame to see through the glass that separated them from the 'aliens', she saw her partners features contorted with doubt.   
  
"They *are* dangerous Sam. The boy broke Davidson, Holcome, and Grant's noses." Contrary to his outward appearance, John Devine was a teddy bear of a man when he didn't have to put up a front for his job. Weighing in at over 250 lbs., the 6'2", brown haired, muscular man had a heart of gold, and a soft spot for his partner.  
  
"He was just defending himself and the girl, and you know it! They could be watched from a distance. They don't have to be stuck here."  
  
"I don't know Sam..." He was wavering, she could feel it. Now was the time to pull out the big guns.  
  
"See how he's holding her? That's tenderness and devotion...two very *human* qualities."  
  
"Bears are devoted to their mates, but they'll still gore you."  
  
"Only do defend what they hold dear. You know it and so do I."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"John," She laid a hand on his arm and looked imploringly into his eyes. "They might not be fully human, but they're certainly not all alien either. We've proved that their hybrids through all of our tests. My point is , those two in there, Michael and Liz were raised by humans, in a loving environment, they have family who love them and who are worried about them. No one ever suspected what they were. They're just learning themselves, yet they're being treated like lab rats...worse than lab rats even."  
  
John looked ashamed, hung his head and said, "You're right Sam, but what can we do about it? We can't bring down an entire government conspiracy by ourselves, especially one that's been active for over 50 years!"   
  
I've been thinking about that. Now that you're on board, things will be easier, but we'll have to hurry John. I've been privy to the plans for the next round of testing. Those kids won't be able to hold on much longer. We'll have to talk more after work."  
  
"We should get back." Agent Devine led the way, as Agent Fuller cast one more glance at the peacefully sleeping pair, then followed her partner into the hallway.   
  
~I *will* get you out of here.~ 


	17. Truth?

Chapter 17  
Truth?  
~Michael.~  
  
~Yeah.~  
  
~Can you feel it?~  
  
~Uh huh. Something's happening.~  
  
~Do you think it's the others?~ He held me a little tighter.  
  
~I don't know Liz. I don't know.~  
********  
After an hour or so of things feeling really off, Agent Fuller burst into our cell. Her usually perfectly coifed blonde hair was a mess, and her usually tidy, prim, professional suit was torn and battered. There were splatters of what could only be blood on her fair skin. Her eyes held a wildness that only battle could bring, and her side arm was clutched in her hand.  
  
"We'll have to hurry."   
  
Michael and I looked at each other, extremely confused, wondering what to do, and what she was talking about. He was the first to speak. "What's going on?"  
  
Just then, Agent Devine and several others, who, like Fuller were equally messy and disheveled, slammed into the room. Devine sought out Agent Fuller, and the emotions that passed between the pair in thos few moments spoke volumes for their relationship. He turned to us then, piercing us with his gaze, and said gruffly, "Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth! We're trying to get you out of here, so get your asses moving now before we *all* find ourselves in the fucking frying pan!"  
  
There was going to be a pissing contest between Michael and that man, I just knew it. Michael is not one to be ordered around so easily. Thankfully, Agent Fuller stepped in. She put her hand on her partners forearm. Giving him a meaningful look and murmuring, "John..." quietly, she turned to us. "We're going to get you out of here."  
  
I didn't give Michael a chance to put in his foot in his mouth. Let the women handle it. "Why would you do that?" I asked.  
  
She focused her piercing azure gaze on me, and I felt as if she were reading my very soul. "Liz, none of us signed on for this. I was told I'd be tracking monsters. Instead, I was told to help hurt two very nice teenagers with extraordinary gifts. You don't deserver anything that has happened to you here, and I couldn't let the next round of tests take place."  
  
"But how...you're going to get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about that. We just need to get you two away from this place."  
  
"Why? We can't go home. We could run, but they'd just follow us." For the briefest of moments, the thought actually appealed to me - Michael and I leaving, not turning back, not having to worry about aliens or conspiracies or jealous ex-boyfriends. We could just build new lives, but I quickly squelched that line of thought.  
  
"No, this was a secret organization completely apart from the U.S. Government. Not even the President knows of its existence. Everyone who had any knowledge was here today, and you don't have to worry about them anymore. You're looking at the rest of our organization."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Don't think about that now. All of your records have been destroyed. Any proof of your existence has been terminated. As soon as we're clear of this facility, it will be destroyed."  
  
"What about our friends?"  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Maria and Max...they were in the apartment when we were taken."  
  
"Oh, they were left behind. My former superiors had no use for them. Now we really must leave. The charges have been set."  
  
The agents started to file out the door. I began to follow when Michael laid a hand on my shoulder.   
  
~They might not be telling the truth Liz.~  
  
~I feel like we can trust her for some reason Michael.~  
  
Michael took a moment to search my face, then said, "Excuse me? Not that we're not grateful, but I'd like a little proof to back up everything you've said here. How do we know you guys aren't going to follow us back home, get more proof of...whatever, then bring us back here. You know, like reverse alien abduction...again?" He said the last little bit with a smirk, but I knew he was serious. I also saw the deadly glint in Agent Devine's eyes. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Before anything else could be said, a man I recognized as Agent Grant, came running in. He spoke quickly to Agent Fuller.  
  
"Sam, we'll have to leave now. The timer has already been set. We only have 20 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Dave. Ok, let's get out of here. We're going to give our friends here a quick tour, then we'll head out."  
  
We passed through halls, rooms, & laboratories. Some of them I remembered, some I didn't. Every room and lab had two things in common - there were files burning in trashcans and dead bodies littered the floor. My stomach lurched as the unmistakable smell assaulted my senses, and memories of my dreams, of the carnage, passed before my eyes. Evidently, I had not been blocking my thoughts, and as Michael would later tell me, feelings of fear, guilt, and self-loathing, were rolling off me in almost palpable waves. Those people, all of them died because of me...they tortured us...but we were walking out of there, and they never would. Michael turned to me, his eyes full of worry, and intertwined my fingers securely in his large hand. I drew much needed strength from him, though how he had any to give was lost on me. With no sign of Maria or Max, we headed out into the twilight.  
  
Now, out of all of the nights I have sat on this balcony, writing in this journal, of all the beautiful night skies I have seen, the one I saw as I exited the hillside that had housed our prison of over four months, has to be the most gorgeous I have ever seen. Never had the moon been so bright, nor the stars so near. I felt as if the night sky had swallowed me, and I was looking into the face of God, so beautiful was that moment.  
  
After my reverie, I spotted two SUV's off in the distance. As we neared them, a quiet rumble started, then steadily grew louder, and before our very eyes, the hillside collapsed upon itself.   
  
Out of my periphery, I saw a set of keys sail through the air. Michael caught them, and I looked over at our captors/saviors. Agent Devine glanced our way. "When you get to where you're going, you'll probably want to ditch that," he said, indicating the vehicle.  
  
Assuming it was time to take our leave, I turned to go with Michael close on my heels, his hand at my back. Suddenly, I turned, not quite sure what to say, but knowing that I had to say something...I mead, what do you say to someone who ultimately saved your life and the life of the one person in the world you turst the most, but also played a major roll in your potential demise?  
  
"Agent Fuller?"  
  
"It's just Sam now Liz, I'm not an agent any longer."  
  
"Sam...I don't know what to say..."  
  
"You don't need to say anything, just...live. You two have something very special! Hold on to it...embrace it."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat next to her partner, and left our lives for good. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Michael and I drove in complete silence. I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. So much had already been said...and done...the pain...all of those dead bodies. I couldn't rationally think about those things. I was already reeling from the mundane, ie. Home. We were going home! What would my parents think? What did the others tell them? An apartment building didn't just blow up, and leave no trace of its occupants! Not to mention school! We had missed over 5 months of our Junior year...which meant repeating the 11th grade...which meant I could kiss Harvard goodbye, but funny that...the thought didn't really bother me. My lifelong dream was crumbling, and I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.   
  
Things were not going to be the way they were, that much I knew. Again the thought crossed my mind, 'Could Michael and I just...not go back? Could we start over again somewhere else? Go where no one knew of aliens or government conspiracies? Where we could be anybody we wanted to be? Where I could just enjoy the company of the person I most wanted to be around?'  
  
I was broken out of my reverie by Michael screaming my name, looking at me with what could only be fear for my sanity. I was so lost in thought. He must have been trying to get my attention for a while. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What is it Michael?"  
  
"God Liz, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
He seemed to be weighing my words. "We need to decide what happens next."  
  
I noticed then that we were at a crossroads...home in one direction, the world in the other two. "What do you mean Michael?"  
  
"Liz...do you want to go home, or..."  
  
It warmed my heart to know he had also been thinking about running. "Believe it or not, that's what I've been thinking about, and Michael, as much as I just want to start over with you, I really think we should go back."  
  
"I know. I just...we probably need to call someone. You know, let 'em know we're comin', not just surprise the hell our of 'em after 4 months."  
  
"Yeah, your right. I hadn't thought of that. But who? I mean, my parents are out of the question, 'cause we don't know what the others told them. Certainly not Max because I just couldn't handle him right now."  
  
"Not Maria either, 'cause she would just spazz or give herself a heart attack or something."  
  
"So..." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"'ello"  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah, whadd'ya wan.Liz!?"  
  
"Hey, um.are you alone?"  
  
"Dad and Tess are here asleep. God Liz, where are you? What happened? We've been so worried! Are Michael, Maria and Max with you? Where are you? Can I come pick you up? Is."  
  
"God Kyle, breath!"  
  
"Sorry Liz. It's just."  
  
"Yeah, I know Kyle. We're in White's City. We won't be able to keep our vehicle much longer."  
  
"Don't worry, um.give me an hour & a half or so...you guys ditch the car, and I see you soon."  
  
******  
  
"Kyle's on his way."  
  
"He comin' alone?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"Well, we need to do somethin' with that truck. Why don't you go snag us some food.it's been a couple of days.I'll take care of the truck."  
  
He turned, striding in the direction of our vehicle. A sensation I could only describe as sheer panic ran through me. My lifeline was leaving me, and I couldn't keep the terror out of my voice as I screamed at him.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
He was at my side in an instant. "What Liz, what's wrong!?"  
  
I couldn't help feeing a bit sheepish for my outburst.  
  
"Um.nothing's wrong Michael."  
  
At his look of utter confusion, I couldn't help but find my shoes very interesting. "A.actually, I thought, maybe I could go with you to take care of the SUV, then we could go get something to eat.together." Confusion visibly turned into understanding for him.  
  
"Sure, lets go." He took my hand in his, and led me to the SUV.  
  
************ 


	21. Home

Patience KDI, patience! Thanks for the review ya'll!  
  
Michael will seem a little out of character considering most themes, but for this story, I think it works. Ok, now, my crazy, bi-polar neighbor who just can't seem to take no for an answer,(ie. Max the penile implant) brought a CD of love songs to my mother to give to me, and of course, she accepted it on my behalf, cause that's what sweet southern mammas do. Right? Well the songs were pretty good actually, and I got kinda sappy, hence the following chapter, though not sappy enough to agree to a date with the neighbor from hell! Oh, and don't get me wrong, I'm really pleased with this chapter actually!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Michael was still holding my hand, nodding off as I sat in-between he and Kyle in Jim's truck. Kyle had been telling me about our absence, and as much as I knew Michael wanted to hear about everything, one look at his peaceful face, left me no other option. So rarely was Michael at peace, that I couldn't let this opportunity pass.  
  
During our time in capture, he was either in pain or worrying about our escape and me to find real rest. When he slept, he looked so much like the Rath of my dreams, not yet knowing pain, persecution and fear. My thoughts turned to Hank. How could anyone do the things he did to this person I hold so dear to my soul? Someone who only ever wanted acceptance, love and a home!  
  
My anger was rising out of control, and I could feel the energy crackling through my fingertips. I knew Jim's truck was in for a melt down if I didn't get control soon. God, how I wanted to blast something! I quickly blocked myself off from Michael, knowing my anger would wake him. I had to focus on something else.Kyle would do.."So they know? My parents, Amy, Mr. Whitman, and the Evans?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we had to tell them something, and frankly, I think we're all sick of lying. We thought about mind-warping them, but the whole town would know something was up so that was axed. I guess we just took the easy way out."  
  
"Easy? God, that's so far from my ideal of easy! How did they take it?"  
  
"Great actually. I mean, they knew something was going on. I think they we beginning to believe we had joined a Satanic cult, or a gang or something, and we were really relieved to have it in the open."  
  
"So you just told them.and they accepted that their children are actually reincarnated aliens from the planet Antar?"  
  
"No, actually, we showed them. There was minor freakage, but."  
  
"So what about the school and everyone else? Four people can't just disappear for five months, then come back two short, and expect everything to be hunky dory!"  
  
"Since we didn't know where you were, and we thought Maria and Max were with you guys, we.lied a little. Michael and Max supposedly went off on this learning "expedition" to the Yucatan.he'd better start boning up on that area, and you and Maria went to help out your Aunt Hilda who got a nasty virus and needed assistance."  
  
"Kyle I don't *have* an Aunt Hilda!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but nobody else does."  
  
"Oh, and not to mention, we don't have Maria or Max with us."  
  
"Hey Liz, not to worry. We'll think of something.we've gotten pretty good at that, ya' know? Besides our great philosopher Buddha says."  
  
I love Kyle like my own flesh and blood, but I just couldn't handle Buddha at that moment. "Hey Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks.for everything."  
  
"For you Parker.anything."  
  
I leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then scooched back, and snuggled into Michael's warm embrace.  
  
*****  
  
~You got really angry a few minutes ago.~  
  
~Oops, I'm sorry. I tried to.it's just.didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful.~  
  
~Liz.God.it hurt.but I always knew there was something better out there for me.~  
  
~Michael.~  
  
~Let me finish. You probably won't ever get this out of me again so.~  
  
He was kidding. That was a good sign, but his tone was also pleading. I resolved to let him have his say with no interruptions.  
  
~That's what kept me going. The day I found Iz and Max, I thought that was it, but it wasn't. So I kept searching, thinking I was looking for a way to get back to Antar.to home. That is until an amazing girl walked into my life and asked me to make her a fake I.D.~  
  
I couldn't help myself. ~How many girls have asked you to make fake I.D.'s, Michael?~  
  
~I think you know the answer to that Miss Parker. Anyway, from that moment, you were under my skin. The day you came over to ask for my help, I wasn't drawing a dream or a flash, I was drawing you. You were at the club dancing with your hair flying and you were smiling. That was right after the picture of you at the Crash in your uniform, and the one of you riding my bike. Anyway.I thought that by putting you on paper, would get you out of my head. .Rath and Eliza were best friends right?~  
  
~Uh huh.~  
  
~Well, I guess.what I'm trying to say is, that day, I found you, my best friend, and I stopped searching. I found my home.~  
  
~You're my home Michael. I don't know what I'd do without you.~  
  
~You're never gonna' have to find out. You're stuck with me Parker.~  
  
The tears that had been threatening to spill since my tirade about Hank, silently made their way down my face as he pulled me closer. ~And you Mr. Guerin, are stuck with me.~  
  
~Night Liz.~  
  
~Night Michael.~ 


	22. Here with me

Especially for you KDI! Sorry it took forever.real live and all. It's short, but I'll be back soon.  
  
I looked down at our joined hands, then up into his amber eyes. He was just as scared as I was. "I'm afraid Michael."  
  
"I know Liz." He was trying to put on a brave face for me.  
  
My insecurities were taking over at this point. After Kyle let us out at the back entrance of the Crashdown, my heart started pounding, and waves were roaring in my ears. "I mean, I'm about to walk through that door and their gonna' know Michael. .I'm an alien."  
  
Smirking slightly at my obvious lack of rational thought, he said, "We all are Liz."  
  
Leave it to Michael to make me smile in the worst of times. "But.these are my parents, and they KNOW. I've been lying to them all of this time. I mean, God.I'm an alien!"  
  
Michael then gave me the first real smile I had seen grace his face in these many months. Then his eyes softened, and he took my face in his strong hands. "Liz, look at me. They are your parents. That's exactly why it's going to be ok. I know Nancy and Jeff well enough to know that they will love you no matter what."  
  
"I know. I know, but."  
  
I saw a gleam in his eyes then. "Come on Parker. When have you been afraid of anything?"  
  
I looked at him then. "Never when you're with me."  
  
Something I had never seen before passed through his eyes, then he said, "Let's go in then. We can do this."  
  
He took my hand then as I raised the other to knock on the door. I suppose we could have just walked in, but not wanting to give my parents any more of a shock, we waited. Just then, I heard footsteps coming toward us, and someone fumbling with the knob. My back went ridged, and I stopped breathing as I waited for the door to be opened. 


	23. Dear Isabel

"So, things are getting back to relative normality?"  
  
"I guess. I mean, I'm not exactly sure what normal is anymore, but." Isabel and I sat on my bed painting our toenails, trying to be typical teenagers. She had changed very little in the time Michael and I had been gone. Having grown a little older and wiser with the loss of her brothers, she now exudes a very adult demeanor. Adding to that newfound maturity was her new close cropped and curly hair. She looked beautiful as always.  
  
Sorrow filled her face as I spoke. "Liz, we tried. We really did. Tess and I linked and it was strong, but not enough to reach you. I'm so sorry."  
  
The tears forming in her eyes stunned me. "Isabel, you did everything you could. With the drugs they kept us on.there's no way you could've done anything. It's a miracle Michael and I were able to keep any kind of connection, and we were in the same room! We don't fault you for anything you did or didn't do."  
  
Dismissing my words, she dried her eyes. I knew she still felt guilty, but she plowed ahead, she looked at me again, worry evident in her eyes. "How is he? Michael I mean. He won't really open up to me or anything, but of course, that's not really anything new." Her exasperation shone through. "I just with he'd tell me how he's *really* doing."  
  
"He will Iz, he's just.Michael. I think he's dealing better, now that he's living with us. We both are."  
  
A faint smile graced her lips. " Never thought I'd live to see the day that Michael Gurin and Liz Parker were co-habitating, much less sharing a bed."  
  
I smiled a genuine smile. " It was completely beyond my imagination too, but when we were in that *place*, we were all we had, and we became so.intertwined - heart and soul - that. I don't know. I guess my parents figured since I was going to him or he was ending up over here every night, it would be better all around if he just moved in. Of course, my dad's still having problems with the whole bed sharing thing, but.I just can't sleep otherwise."  
  
Isabel's face was stormy, and I could only guess that something I said reminded her of Max. Little did I know it was about me. "You know Liz, I didn't take a chance to tell you before.well, everything happened. I'm really glad Michael found you, especially now that I know a little of the history you two had. I love him just as much as I've ever loved Max. In many way's, we've been closer than Max and I ever were. I'm glad he's finally happy." She took my hand in hers. "Look, I know you and I have never been that close, and I hope that can change. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about. everything."  
  
"Isabel."  
  
"No Liz, Max had been slowly going out of control for a while, and I should have stood up to him."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did. He mad your lives a living hell, and I could have stopped him."  
  
Her words brought back all of the things that Max had said, and I remembered how angry I was at him. Somehow, I couldn't make myself angry at the situation any longer. It seemed.useless. "Iz, you couldn't have done any."  
  
"Yes," she said vehemently. I could have, and should have. I mean, so what if Michael broke the #1 best friend/brother rule? He was happy for the first time in this miserable existence! Max should have been happy for him. But see, Max put you on this pedestal. From the moment he met you, he was blinded by your. goodness. Even then, he couldn't see how Michael felt."  
  
I was totally lost. I mean what did I miss here? "What do you mean. 'How he felt'?"  
  
Isabel looked at me as if I too had been blinded. "You know, if he had taken a good look, he would have seen the same longing in Michael, as he did every time he looked into the mirror. Of course, Michael had always deferred to his king, taking his roll as protector seriously, even concerning matters of the heart. He has always kept his emotions bottled up." Looking at me thoughtfully for a moment, she said, "Actually, I think you're the *only* one he's ever *really* let in."  
  
"I'm still working on that."  
  
"Yeah, well, when Max found out that his pure, untarnished idol was falling for his gruff, emotionally detached second, he just.went berserk."  
  
tbc  
  
Dun, dun, duh!!! What does Liz think about that!? Find out next time. Same bat time, same bat chan.~Oh, wait, wrong show~  
  
N-e-hoo, Thanks for the reviews! KDI, there's an author over at polarattraction.com that has a screen name similar to yours, and I was so excited that you had finally decided to post your work over there, that.I made a complete idiot out of myself, only to find out it wasn't you! :-( Oh hey, btw.you're keeping track of how many days between my posts? :-) Makes me feel sp-ae-shal!  
  
Thank you also to.  
  
Ashleyrocks - I'll try to put more Kyle in it for you, because I love him the most-est.after Michael of course.  
  
Luv~Aleela - I will continue, and thank you.  
  
Jazzypunker - Thanks, and I haven't quite decided where Ma/Ma are yet. I have ideas, but.  
  
Sam-me - Thank you, I'll include more Alex too, and I tried to make this one longer.  
  
Katydidit - You're awesome, thank you!  
  
ParkerEvanss - Where shall I start. First, thank you for all of the reviews. The process can be a bitch at times, and I'm so grateful for the effort!!! Let me just tell you, I laughed out loud the whole time I was reading them. Thank you, THANK YOU!!! Starting from the first,  
~I'm so happy you were swept away!  
~ I could see that given free reign, Michael and Liz could have been friends in the  
show. Unfortunately it didn't happen, and we had to suffer through season 2 and  
in all their um *coughs* glory?  
~ I like the new Liz too, and I think she lost some of her independence as the show  
went on, so I wanted to try and give her a little back.  
~ They'll have more fun again soon enough. The clouds 'll clear away. It'll be a  
bright sunny day.  
~ "Destiny" the more you fight against it.  
~ Oooh, another dream sequence coming soon!!! I'm really excited about it.  
They're fun to write. I've actually thought of doing an entirely different  
Post, all about the dreams. Kind of a dream fic.  
~ I always thought Liz' mom was underplayed on the show, and when she was  
seen, it was always very white trashy, not that there's anything wrong with that,  
but I just didn't see Liz coming from that environment. Also, "Ria" was just a  
coincidence, I really didn't plan it, it just fit.  
~ Bring a mop and a bucket, more Michael juicy-ness on the way!  
~ Fear not, Max will not be poisoned. And ooh, a newby. Not a polarist  
huh? Well, I've planted the seed.my job is done. For some really awesome  
Polar fics for the beginning Polarist, go to polarattraction.com They have some  
Really awesome stuff, and you don't have to search for it, or if you want to  
Totally immerse yourself in all things polar, go to any search engine, and type in  
Polar Novel by Whiteotter. Except no substitutes, this is the real deal, and pretty  
Near the original. She converted a large number of us early on, when the show  
Was still in production. She is a goddess!!!  
~ It'll be alright, pick your jaw up off the floor.  
~ Thanks. Since I'm a singer myself, I only put in songs that are near and dear to  
my heart.  
~ I hope the above chapter explains things for you. I actually thought of having  
the gang rescue them, but I couldn't find a plausible way to do it.  
~ Never thought of a sequel with the agents. Thanks, I'll see if I can try to come  
up with anything.  
~ Like I said, a little out of character, but. just keep thinking, POLAR, POLAR,  
POLAR!  
~ Are you breathing yet? Don't worry, more of all you asked for is on the way! I  
hope you keep reviewing!  
  
Sorry this took so long, but ParkerEvanss decided to post 15 review in one day, and I wanted to answer them, not to mention I like my soap box!  
  
And just for enduring all of that, next chapter.a little filler, and as for Chapter 25, can anyone say DREAMS?  
  
Excerpt from chapter 25. "When he saw me, his smile lit up the night, and as soon as I could, I was launching myself into his arms. His face only scant inches from my own. A beat passed, and his lips were on mine."  
  
Toodles Diamondkitten (Shelaweena) 


End file.
